The Future of Soul Society
by Storyteller Shell
Summary: This might contains possible spoilers. This a talk between the Head Captain and his Lieutenant. "Time to Bring Ichigo Home" story 1


A gentle reminder: I don't own bleach. I do own my characters.

(Ring, Ring) The phone rang, grandma Masayo picked it up.

She asked, "Hello?... Oh it you. You must be calling about the story. Now before I begin I must warn you. This story might be a spoiler for some of you. This would occurred after Ichigo left Soul Society and before Rukia returned to the Living World. Ok, that is out of the way. It was a..."

One quiet morning, Lieutenant was walking down the hall of division 1. A squad member told him that the head captain was in the office. The Lieutenant reached the headquarters door and opened it. He saw his captain working at his desk.

Captain Yamamoto looked up and said, "Hi Lieutenant! " Than he went back to work.

The Lieutenant walked toward him and asked, "So what are you working on?"

Captain Yamamoto answered, "Writing plans for the future of Soul Society. Now that Central 46 is no longer operational. Gotei 13 is handling everything."

The Lieutenant looked at the papers that the captain had drawn.

He said, "So these are the new plans?"

The captain sighted and leaned back in his chair.

He than replied,"Yes it is. I am forming new divisions to lift the stress off the captains' shoulders. It will still have to be approve by them."

The Lieutenant nodded in agreement. He watched as Captain Yamamoto got up and walked to the window. A minute later, he turned and said, "Soon, I will have to step down as Captain of division 1 and just be commander over all the divisions. I know it all a sudden for you but Soul Society will be entering a new era after the war. we need to change with it."

He paused to allow all this to sink in. The Lieutenant just stood there staring at him.

He said, "This sudden for you. At first I was worried about your health and all these new responsibilities. Now after hearing your plans. I felt relived."

Captain Yamamoto closed his eyes for a moment knowing that his lieutenant had understood everything so far.

Captain Yamamoto continued, "You will be stepping down as well. Our team will be mainly of Captains and Lieutenants of the divisions.'

Captain Yamamoto watched his Gotei 13 Lieutenant for a moment.

His Lieutenant said, "Well, this is certainly a surprise... It won't be Gotei 13 after you form the new divisions.'

Captain Yamamoto shook his head and said, "No it will still be Gotei 13. the new divisions will be the backbone. the 13 divisions would do all the fighting combat. they will be rated by strength. Division 1 is the least strongest and division 13 is the most strongest."

His Lieutenant nodded in agreement. They stared out the window. A few minutes later, Captain Yamamoto turned and walked back to his desk.

Captain Yamamoto asked, "It is still in planning state. How is Rukia?"

Lieutenant answered, "She is doing alright. she has been given another sword. She already reached the 1st stage."

Captain Yamamoto said, "That is good. I want her sent back to the Living World as soon as possible. I don't want a file started on Ichigo and his friends. My guts telling me something bad will happen to them."

Lieutenant stepped forward and asked, "Do you know when this will happen? I thought Ichigo would become Captain?"

Captain stopped him and said, "Woah, Slow down! I am not sure when it will happen. As for Ichigo becoming captain, it is still being debated.

Lieutenant spoke, "Ok, I understand. Well, I will go out and deal with our division."

Captain Yamamoto nodded and went back to work. The Lieutenant watched his captain for a few minutes before leaving.

Grandma Masayo concluded, "this ends the story "Future of Soul Society." Captain Yamamoto and his Lieutenant talked about the future. Things will surely change. The question is will everyone else change with it? I will see you in another story. Bye-Bye for now."

She hung up the phone.

Make sure you vote on the Storytellers poll. You can review your opinion as well.


End file.
